Contradictoire
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Certaines personnes sont des contradictions à elles seules, surtout les anges!


**Bonsoir! Un ficlet sur les pensées de quelqu'un pour quelqu'un, c'est un bon résumé ça? :p Je vous laisse lire et découvrir par vous-même! **

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne sont pas miens!**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, véritablement, toute notion du temps m'échappe depuis que quelque chose m'enserre la taille. Ce sont des mains qui les serrent, en vérité, mais j'ai peine à m'en souvenir. La simple raison, c'est que je n'arrive pas à réfléchir correctement. Pourquoi ? Un démon est entrain de violer mes lèvres ! Pas de les violer au sens figuré...ou au sens propre non plus, d'ailleurs. Mais je me comprends : un démon embrassant un ange, j'imagine déjà les commentaires de ma famille et de ces abominations. Ce sont des monstres, ce sont...je ne veux même pas y penser !

Tout ce dont je suis capable de me rappeler de cette confrontation, c'est que ce démon, pas Crowley, certainement pas, lui je lui interdis catégoriquement de me toucher, ce démon s'appelle Abbadon, et bien ce que je retiens de ce qui s'est passé avec elle, c'est que nous parlions. Parler, c'est un bien grand mot pour une confrontation entre ange et démon. Disons que nous...employions juste une méthode musclée pour converser. Et puis là, je ne sais plus pourquoi, sans doute parce qu'elle me narguait, c'est moi qui me suis élancée sur ses lèvres. Peut-être espérais-je la tuer plus facilement, oublier que c'était une de mes sœurs que j'allais tuer, ou alors pour détourner son attention, mais ce fut tout le contraire.

Je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'Abbadon puisse vouloir ce genre de contacts, mais à ma grande surprise, c'est elle qui a approfondit le baiser. Baiser, est-ce vraiment comme cela que les humains nomment deux bouches collées l'une à l'autre, cherchant à gagner ? Je n'ose même pas évoquer ce que fait ma langue, et la sienne...c'est si peu catholique !

En bref, je croyais la surprendre, je me retrouve prise à mon propre piège. Même ce satané démon ne m'aurait pas surpris, mais elle, Abbadon, elle a plus d'un tour dans ses ailes démoniaques. Le pire doit sans doute être que, au lieu de chercher à la repousser, c'est _moi_ qui me colle à elle ! Père, comment me débarrasser de cette chaleur à mon bas-ventre de femme ? A moins que ça ne soit mon pauvre véhicule obligée d'endurer ma présence...

Comment puis-je l'embrasser, moi, un ange ? J'aimerais trouver une réponse, car je crains d'aller plus loin d'ici les prochaines secondes...zut, j'ai tellement envie de l'étrangler ! Et de poser mes mains sur sa taille, de la rapprocher au plus près de moi, et de...commettre un pêché de chair avec elle ? C'est la plus grande honte que je dois subir, mais c'est ce que je crois ressentir. Je la veux, cette saloperie de sœur consanguine ! Et puis ses lèvres ont un goût infernal de...pomme ? De pêche ? Et de cerise, je crois...ces fruits si rouges...surtout la pomme ! Et son corps désirable...comment ne puis-je pas mentionner ses délicats cheveux roux parfaitement coiffés ? Oui, j'aime que les cheveux soient parfaitement bien coiffés, qu'aucune mèche ne dépasse, et alors ? D'ailleurs mes pauvres cheveux doivent subir les mains de cette diablesse...sait-elle au moins que ça me prend une heure à faire cette coiffure si complexe ?!

Je ne sais même plus quoi penser, je divague, j'ai chaud, j'ai envie...je...j'ai envie de quoi, déjà ? Je ne sais même pas de quoi j'ai envie, et ses lèvres sur mon cou ne m'aident sincèrement pas. Père, aidez moi à la repousser, cette vile créature envoûtante ! Oh, et puis zut, ais-je le droit de la laisser m'apprendre...les choses qu'elle et moi voulons apparemment faire ? Je pourrais peut-être comprendre pourquoi Castiel aime regarder ce genre de choses, ou pourquoi Crowley les pense quand il me regarde...oh oui, j'avais oublié ce fait. Je ne dois pas mentionner les hommes lorsqu'une femme...brrrr...une diablesse menace de me faire subir mille outrages se...s...sex...non, je ne veux même pas le dire, ce mot !

Abbadon, je vais te...t'arracher la tête...capturer tes lèvres dans un maudit baiser, te décoiffer pour me venger, arracher tes foutus vêtements et...mais pourquoi déchire-t-elle ma chemise ?! Et cette m...ai...n ? Oh Seigneur...


End file.
